I do, I don't
by Rebekah.Loves.To.Write
Summary: You love him, but is it the right time? He is crushed but can he forgive? Can you be brave and do what you know you should? A two shot about Renesmee and Jacob s marrage or wait, do they go through with the marriage? Two shot of Jake and Nessie. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Okay! So this is my first one-shot. I hope you like it (:**

**I do, I don't.**

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Get your ass down here this minute. I know you like to be fashionably late to everything but your wedding isn't the day!" My mother calls up to me. I just giggle, check my hair to make sure it was in perfect condition and skip down the stairs. "Oh my god, Nessie. Don't just skip down those stairs like you have got all the time in the world! You are so going to be late!" My mother yells at me. Today was my wedding; I wasn't going to get stressed out. Today was my day.

I link my arms with my daddy, Edward. It seems like forever ago I had met Jacob, but really it wasn't that long ago. I met Jacob when I was only a day old. He had been with me at first as just a friend, a brother. But after time passed it became more, a relationship. We grew closer mentally and physically. Right now I was 19 years of age, the same age as my mother when she got married. Jacob and I had been together for over 18 years now. I barely even noticed dad pulling me down the aisle but then I snapped back into focus. EVERYONE was staring at me, I absolutely hated it that everyone was staring at me, what if I trip?

I manage to make it down the aisle without fainting, may I also add: not tripping, but now came the hardest part, the vows….

_Don't puke, don't puke Renesmee, you can't puke, it's your wedding._ I tell my self as Jacob is done saying "I do." Now it was my turn. "I..I..I..da da da da." And what do I do? I puke on Jake's shoes.

Oh my god, what was I thinking? I'm not ready to get married for god's sake. I am only 19!

"I can't do this!" I yell loud enough as to where it echoes all throughout the large house. Everyone looked at me as I take off down the aisle. I hear Jake running down the aisle after me but I just keep on running until I reach the stairs, I run up the stairs and lock my self in the bathroom.

God, I am such a baby, I begin to think as I sit on the bathroom floor and sob. Jake pounds on the door and shouts, "I thought you loved me Renesmee." I could hear the pain throughout his voice.

"I do, Jacob! I really do but I'm just not ready!" I scream as the tears pour down my face. I pound my fist against the floor in frustration. I really loved him, why was I doing this to him?

I sigh and open the door, not ready to deal with all of the tears and yells of my family and friends. I look up at Jacob to see his face streaked with tears, "I am sorry." I whisper and plant my face against his chest to feel his trembling body. "I love you Jacob, I am so sorry." I say as I wrap my arms around his body.

I shake as Jake simply unwraps my arms from around him, pushes me away and says one word, "No." I remain frozen as Jacob walks away from me, without even a single glance back in my direction.

**You like? If I can get enough reviews, I will continue this story. And if I don't I guess you will just have to be sitting there wondering and wondering, WHAT HAPPENS TO JAKE AND RENESMEE? DO THEY GET BACK TOGETHER OR DO THEY MEET NEW PEOPLE? Well, you will have to review to find out….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:  
So here is the last chapter of this two shot. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please check out my other stories and enjoy. :)**

Nessie's POV.

It had been two days since the wedding... I had called Jake over and over again but he hadn't answered. It always went straight to voicemail, he must have his phone off. I didn't want to talk to anyone but him. I just basically locked myself in my room hoping he would call or come over.

I heard a knock at the door, I opened the door a crack to reveal Rosalie. She gave me a kind smile and said, "Come on, Ness. Let me in please?"

I couldn't say no to her. She was my godmother and friend, even though her and my mom didn't get along at first before I was born but after I was born, they realized they had something in common; they cared about me and wanted the best for me. So after that that they became friends.

I nodded and let her in. She closed and locked the door behind herself, then walked past me and sat on my bed. She patted the spot next to her, gesturing for me to come sit down. I sat down next to her and sighed. I knew that she was going to try and make me feel better just like Dad, Mom, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle had done. I know they mean well but I just didn't feel like they could help me. But what she said was the complete opposite of her sympathizing with me...  
"Now, Nessie... I understand that you are sad and you want Jacob to come to you but you are the one that made the mistake, not him. That's okay though, because everyone makes mistakes, but you should be the one to go to him."

"I think that's easier said than done." I replied.

She nodded wisely, "I know, Renesmee, but you need to try."

"Okay, Rose, I'll try." And with that I quickly curled my hair because I knew he loves to play with the curls, put on a brush or two of make up and a bit of lipgloss, grabbed my bag and got in the car. I smiled and waved at Alice and Mom who were looking puzzled at me out the window of the house. I watched as Rosalie walked up to them and must have explained to them what I was doing. They got big smiles on their faces and nodded approvals.

I gave a hopeful smile and hit the accelerator pedal and headed down the road towards Jacob's house. I really hoped Jacob would let me talk to him and explain. It didn't take me long to get to Jacob's. When I drove up to Jacob's house, I stood outside his door without knocking or ringing the bell for ten minutes.. I was nervous. I didn't want rejection but if I got it I guess I deserved it...

I quit being a baby and rang the doorbell. It was several minutes till the door opened which just made my nerves get larger. When the door finally opened it was Jacob with a expressionless face on.  
"What do you want Renesmee?" He said.  
"I want to talk." I said.  
"No." He replied with a harsh tone.  
"Please." I said with a pleading look on my face.  
After what seemed like hours of waiting, he nodded reluctantly and let me in.  
He took me into the living room and I sat down on the couch. He walked out of the living room and he returned with a diet coke (my favorite drink) in his hand.  
Once I took a sip from it, he said, "Now talk."  
I took a deep breath and began, "I know I have probably said this a million times, but I'm sorry. I made a stupid mistake and I extremely regret it. The reason I said I wasn't ready was because I thought I was too young to get married, but now I know that I'm wrong. Age shouldn't matter when you are in love and now I know that. I'm so sorry Jacob Black. I love you with all of my heart and I never want to hurt you again." By the time I was done I had tears streaked down my face.  
Jake looked at me for a few seconds and then used his warm, soft thumb to wipe the tears from my face.  
He took my face in his hands and looked me in the eyes, "I love you." He said.

After he said that, I don't think I had ever been more happy in my life.

I moved closer to him and gently put my lips on top of his. At first it started out slow and sweet but then it got more hungry and passionate. We hadn't kissed like this ever before. At this point, I knew that Jake and I could get through anything together.

- Three months later -  
Renesmee Carlie Cullen, do you take Jacob Daniel Black to be your husband as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.  
"I do!" I practically screamed.  
Jake chuckled and pulled me into a kiss before the priest had even said, 'You may now kiss the bride.'  
When we broke the kiss for air, I looked down at my ring, then up at Jacob and said , "I love you Jake. Even if my parents think you smell." I teased.  
He grinned and said, "I love you Mrs. Black. Even if I think your parents smell."  
And with that, we headed for the airport for our honeymoon. And all I thought about on the way there was, 'I do. I really did. '

**Did you like it? Review please? (:**

**Rebekah xxx**


End file.
